


To own Death is to court Despair

by Jon_Eclipse (Mischiefs_Hawk)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom inspired poetry, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Jon_Eclipse
Summary: The thoughts of three of the owners of the Deathly Hallows- the initial owner of the cloak, an owner of the Elder Wand, and the one young man who owned all three.





	To own Death is to court Despair

_Ignotus Peverell, he who greeted Death like an old friend._  
Slipping through years, unseen,  
Death's sweet call cannot penetrate me.  
Never to fall for it, as I could climb the Elder trees.  
There are no souls I wish to resurrect,  
though I wonder, if I were to take all 3 what could be?  
But what wish have I to be a Master of Death?

_Gellert Grindelwald, he who was blinded with Sight._  
To gain the Deathstick's power, the cost was my own love's death.  
How can one child's death lead to the destruction of so much more?  
A cursed child's floundering, her play one morn the final damning stroke.  
An innocent's mistaken death, my only regret in the Quest.  
The Child's death may not weigh on me but its loss does.  
His loss weighs on me forevermore, yet  
Would I do any less?

_Harry Potter, he who only wished for copper but received gold._  
Through generations and generations, I've gained my inheritance.  
To go unseen, it's has always been my wish.  
Rather unseen, to fade with the crowd, then shine as golden as I do.  
They say Felix's treasure is addictive as its downfall.  
I hold all of Death's bounty, but what could I do with such Mastery?  
What could I do, when all is asked of me is to die? 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will pay attention in class and not write poetry but today is not that day.


End file.
